The Philosopher and the Stone
by SethBlackwolf
Summary: That wasn't Flamel's voice, rather, it was but it sounded… younger! "Love, forgive me but I believe that we could use this to our advantage." Nicholas gulped. The next thing he knew he was getting a letter saying that he had been accepted to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

The Philosopher and the Stone

AN: Here we go, new story! I'm changing Nicholas Flamel's home to La Bourboule in France although I'm going to have Hermione's book still say Devon, England as an extra precaution that Flamel took. Foreign languages are in italics. For example, a person speaking English in France will be in italics and vice versa.

Ch. 1: Prolog

La Bourboule, France –

October 31, 1981-

La Bourboule is a relatively small muggle town situated next to a mountain range in France. It's known as a ski and spa resort. But what it's not known for is that it's home to one of the most legendary people in the world, know to both muggles and wizards; the **oldest** person in the world, Nicholas Flamel. He goes by the alias Augustin Prideaux, which the locals find hilarious because he and his wife Aurore live next to the river. Sometimes the locals hear muffled explosions from the old couple's home and every time she's asked, the old Mrs. Prideaux would just shake her head in exasperation and say that her curious husband just can't stop fiddling with things; sometimes resulting in explosions and that she will try to get him to keep it down. That brings us to the start of the story.

"Nicholas Flamel! How many times must I tell you to put up a silencing charm before preforming your experiments? It's only so long that they will accept the excuse of a crazy old man tinkering around, never mind the fact that it's true!" An old man looked up from his cauldron. His short white hair stuck up at odd angles and wore goggles that made his silver eyes comically huge. He blinked innocently at her.

"Now Perenelle, that is just too cruel." Perenelle rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows you're the crazy one." She was about to reply when a huge wave of magical energy washed over them. Perenelle's eyes narrowed.

"What was that?" Her husband slowly got up, taking off his goggles.

"Either something really bad happened or we will be having another, late, Mardi Gras party tomorrow." He shared a look with his wife. "Whatever it was, it was Dark." Suddenly the doorbell rang, breaking the tense atmosphere. Perenelle's eyes widened and she brought a hand to her mouth.

"Oh sweet Merlin! I forgot that the youngsters are still Trick-Or-Treating!" Nicholas laughed.

"Well now, it's best not to keep them waiting." As they left Nicholas looked out of his workshop window. "Why does it feel like we just stepped into the eye of the hurricane?"

The next day Nicholas woke up to an insistent tapping at the window. He cracked open one eye and groaned. It was an owl with two envelopes in its beak, one from their mail shifter and another from Albus Dumbledor. Flamel closed his eye and threw a pillow over his head.

"Love, would you be so kind as to get the mail?" An answering moan rose up beside him.

"I got it last time! It's your turn to deal with the bloody thing!" With that Perenelle kicked her husband out of the bed and went back to sleep. Picking himself off the floor Nicholas glared at his wife. Grumbling he threw open the window and grabbed the owl. A few moments later found the owl thrown back out the window with a small pouch of coins.

"Bloody bird! What happened to the sweet owl that knew better than to deliver our mail before twelve o'clock?" His wife stumbled out of bed and opened the letter from their shifter.

"She died. Nevertheless Nickolas, our shifter confirms that the letter is safe to read-!" Nicholas let out a cheer after reading the first page of Albus's letter.

"It has been done, love! It has been done! Voldemort has been defeated, and by a yearling no less!" His cheer was cut short after seeing the look in his wife's eyes. "Love? Is this not good news?" She glanced out the window, choosing her words carefully knowing how much faith her husband put in the man five centuries younger than them.

"Magic, through its very nature does not appear in a child until around their first decade. Even then it's only in extreme circumstances. What does the letter say about his parents? If he did defeat the so called Dark Lord he couldn't have done it alone." The alchemist nodded before scanning the letter, a frown coming over his face. "It doesn't say. All it says is that the boy, Harry, will be living with…" A look of realization came over his face. Perenelle nodded.

"No parent worth that honor would just stand by at let their child get killed." She conjured up two glasses and pulled out a bottle of wine from a bewitched chest. After pouring the wine she lifted her glass in toast. "To the unsung heroes, may you never be forgotton." Finishing he glass, Nickolas finished reading the letter, choking on his own spit in the process. "What is it?" He turned to his wife, wide eyed.

"He wants us to hide the Stone at Gringotts!"

**_( 10 years later, give or take a few months…)_**

Ten years have passed since Nicholas convinced his wife to agree to hide the Stone at Gingotts. That is where this story truly starts. Nicholas was inventing a potion when the cauldron blew up in his face! Smoke poured out of the room as Perenelle threw open the door.

"Nicholas? Nicholas! Are you alright love?"

"I'm alright but I must admit I did not think something like this would happen when I woke up this morning." That wasn't Flamel's voice, rather, it was but it sounded different. It sounded…** younger**! Perenelle's jaw dropped as the smoke cleared to reveal a child with a full head of short, spiky white hair and her husband's grey eyes. She waved her wand over his form.

"Whatever you did love, it's permanent." Then a steely look came to her eyes and she smirked. "This is perfect. Love, forgive me but I believe that we could use this to our advantage." Nicholas gulped. The next thing he knew he was getting a letter addressed to Nick Salamander saying that he had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Journey from Platform 9

The Philosopher and the Stone

Sethblackwolf

Ch. 2: Journey from Platform 9 ¾

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot… and the owl.

Warnings: There is going to be OOC. Ron's not _**THAT**_ much of an ass. I'm trying my best to follow the books but this is a FANFICTION. There will be Molly bashing and quite possible Ginny bashing. I don't know whether or not Hermione is going to get bashed. Her character will most likely become redundant. Dumbledore might not be the enemy in this but he will be in no way considered a friend. Enjoy.

"How in Merlin's beard did you manage to convince Hogwarts into accepting me? We don't even live in the district!" Nicholas asked as he and his suddenly REALLY older looking wife walk into the train station.

"You're not going to Hogwarts, Nicholas Salamander is. But never mind that, you may not remember but we do have some people in the British Ministry of Magic that owe us a few favors. I managed to convince them to allow my 'great-great grandson's grandson' to go to Hogwarts, no questions asked." Nicholas stopped pushing his cart to look at Perenelle.

"What about Dumbledore?" Perenelle shrugged her shoulders.

"The story is that a French family heard good things about Hogwarts and decided to send their son there. I would suggest you keep your mental blocks on and create a false memory that follows the story." Nicholas rolled his eyes, giving off the image of a petulant eleven year old he was supposed to imitate.

"I'm not stupid you know."

"Sometimes I wonder…" Flamel huffed and shoved his cart forward. Unfortunately at that exact same time a black haired boy pushed his cart in front of him.

CRASH!

"S-sorry!"

"I rest my case." Perenelle said smugly. Her husband just glared at her as he bent down to help the boy with his things that fell in the crash. He noticed a spell book and a Snowy Owl in a cage. Nicholas chuckled.

"Hogwarts too?" The boy whipped his head up. Emerald green eyes widened in surprise before he let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah…" He looked at Perenelle. "I mean yes." The boy held out his hand. "My name's Harry, Harry Potter." To their credit the Flamels didn't miss a beat as Nicholas took Harry's hand and shook it.

"Bonjour Harry Potter! I'm Nicholas Salamander, first year Hogwarts student." He gestured to Mrs. Flamel. "This is my nana." The woman nodded in acknowledgment.

"You have an interesting accent, are you… French?" Flamel smiled.

"Oui! Tell me Harry, do you know how to get onto the platform?" Harry shook his head. Just then the three of them noticed a group of red heads go through the crowd. That in itself, although eye catching, wasn't what caught their attention. It was what the mother of the group said.

"- packed with muggles, of course-" Perenelle snorted.

"Of course it is! It's the lunch hour! And who does that brat think she is talking like that?" She waited, usually Nicholas would talk to her about being rude but it never came. She looked down to find the white haired boy looking at the group with a glazed look in his eyes.

"jolies têtes rouges…" He turned to Harry. "Do you think they know how to get onto the platform?" Harry smiled.

"I think they do. Let's go!" The two pushed their carts after the family, leaving Perenelle to shout after them.

"Nicholas! Harry! Don't forget to send me letters as soon as you get there!" When they left her sight she sighed. "Oh Nicholas, always had a weakness for red heads. Although I can't really yell at him, I was checking them out too!" A crowd swarmed in front of her and when they parted… she was gone.

Nicholas and Harry sneaked up behind the group.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.

"Um… Mom? You've taken us to the Hogwarts express how many times? Should you know it by know?" The youngest boy asked. That sent a cold chill down Flamel's back and he motioned for Harry to stop. The twins turned to look at their brother.

"Oh Ron, you've forgotton-" One started.

"-that Mum-" Then the other continued.

"-has gotton senile-" Back to the first one.

"-in her old age!" They both finished together. Although they probably said it in jest, all four of the boys were looking at the mother strangely.

'_Why do I have a feeling that Dumbledore has something to do with this?'_

"Oh hush! No what was that platform number?"

"Nine and three-quarters!' piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, 'Mum, can't I go…"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

"That's harsh… Sweet Merlin woman! Don't you know how rare it is for children to actually _want_ to go to school?" Nicholas grumbled under his breath. Harry subtly elbowed him in the side and pointed. What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

"Fred, you next," the plump woman said. One of the twins looked insulted.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?" Nicholas almost burst out laughing.

'_Oh I hope to see more of those two! It's so hard to find a person with a sense of humor these days.'_

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone. Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere. Harry moved to speak but Nicholas through his arm out and dragged Harry behind a pillar.

"Do you want to be the one to tell them that we have been acting like stalkers for the last ten minutes?" Harry shook his head. "Besides, we know how to get onto the platform. It makes no sense to bug them now. We might meet them on the train anyway."

"Alright." They turned back to the family only to find the family gone. "No time like the present." Harry lined up his cart with the barrier. He glanced nervously at Nicholas. The white haired boy gave him an encouraging smile.

"Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." Harry nodded and took off. As he approached the barrier Harry closed his eyes as if he was bracing himself for a crash. It didn't come for Harry managed to run through. Nicholas clapped for the boy, even though Harry couldn't see him. A hoot grabbed his attention and he looked up at his Eurasian Eagle-Owl named Puff. "Yes Puff?" Puff gave a sharp hoot and ruffled his feathers.

'_Didn't that seem like a set up to you?'_ Nicholas nodded as he started to push his cart towards the barrier.

"_For the mother, I don't think the kids are involved though. Their auras seemed generally concerned and suspicious. I think Dumbledore told her to get in contact with Harry. But… that doesn't make sense."_

'_You trust him too much.'_ Nicholas rolled his eyes.

"_I see you've been hanging around my wife again."_ Nothing more was said as they passed through the barrier. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it.

"Nick! Over here!" Harry's voice came from further down the train. Nicholas and Puff looked at each other before moving towards the black haired boy. Flamel took a look at his surroundings as he went. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. For a moment Puff seemed to get into an argument with a barn owl before its owner pushed its cart away. They reached Harry towards the end of the train, having trouble shoving his trunk through the train door. Nicholas chuckled and reached down to help him.

"Nick, huh? I like it!" Nick's and Harry's faces grew strained as they tried to push the trunk. "Sweet Merlin _garcon_! What do you have in this trunk? Oh bother!" The alchemist was about to pull out his wand when a voice spoke up behind him.

"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins from before.

"'Yes, please," Harry panted.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" With the twins' help, Harry's and Nick's trunks were at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment. "Thanks!" Nick said as Harry pushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar. Flamel put his hand on his hips.

"Not meaning to be rude myself but don't you two know it's rude to point and ask personal questions?" Fred seem about to argue but something in those grey eyes told him that wouldn't be a good idea. They rubbed the back of their necks sheepishly.

"Sorry…" The twins looked at each other before perking up. The twin that helped them originally stuck out his hand to Nick.

"I'm George Weasley and this is my brother Fred. We're Gryffindor third years." Nick took his hand and shook it.

"Nicholas Salamander, first year Hogwarts student and French transfer. You can call me Nick." He shook Fred's hand and then gestured to Harry, where the hand shaking repeated itself.

"This is my friend Harry Potter."

"Hello." Harry said shyly. "Um… do you think you two can tell us what Hogwarts is like?" The twins gave big grins and threw their arms around the first years. Well, Fred managed to throw his arm around Nick but when George tried to with Harry the bespectacled youth flinched and seemed to brace himself. The other three shared worried glances with each other. George easily covered his confusion with a smile when Harry finally looked back up at him.

"Well-" The twins' mother's voice pierced the air.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mum." They looked at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation, before turning to Harry and Nick. "We've got a little brother that's starting Hogwarts too. We'll send him your way once we get a chance." Nick walked up to them and motioned for them to lean down.

"Now who's being rude?" Harry spoke up from behind them but Nick ignored him.

"You're brother's not fanboy-ish right?" The boys looked insulted.

"Oh and I suppose you're not?" Fred sneered, all sense of friendliness gone. Flamel was not deterred.

"I know that it's thanks to two people who can't be here that Harry is here. I can also tell by the way he acts that Harry has not lived the celebrity life and may not have had many things told to him about the wizarding world. You saw how he acted. He needs a friend who sees him, not a miracle child. I'm French, Voldemort never tried to control my country so his reign and, in this case, his death have never really held much of an effect for me. It's sad but true, that's why I'm not, nor ever will be a fan of The-Boy-Who-Lived. But it would be really depressing if I'm Harry's only true friend." After his rant Nick looked up to see both twins looking at him in shock and even a little bit of admiration. "What?"

"Y-you said his name." Harry walked up.

"Who? Voldemort's?" Fred and George swerved to Harry. Flamel started to laugh.

"Oh, if only you knew what Voldemort means. It's French you know."

"FRED! GEORGE!" Their mother's voice yelled out again. They turned to go.

"We'll talk to Ron before sending him your way." With a last look at Harry and Nick, the twins hopped off the train. Nick leaned out of the train to watch them go.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. Nick just shrugged.

"If they are going to flaunt it then I'm going to check them out."

"What?" The white haired boy didn't elaborate. Harry and Nick sat down next to the window where, half hidden, they could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose." The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mum— geroff." He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" asked their mother.

"He's coming now." The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a red and gold badge on his chest with the letter P on it.

"Um, Harry? Do those seem like new robes to you?" Nick asked from beside him.

"Does it matter?" The alchemist was prevented from responding by Percy speaking.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves —"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once —"

"Or twice —"

"A minute —"

"All summer —" Nick laughed.

"I think I'm in love." Harry noticed his eyes grow large. "_What the…? Oh I am so screwed!_" Not knowing French the black haired boy turned his attention to the Weasleys.

"Oh, shut up," said Percy.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" asked one of the twins.

"Well that answered your question but you still haven't answered mine." Nicholas favored Harry with a small smile before turning back towards the window. Harry pouted and vowed to get back at him later.

"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term — send me an owl when you get there." Nicholas was seething on the inside.

'_So? What is so special about being a prefect that allows him to get new robes when-'_ He glanced at Ron. _'-your son, who is starting school for the first time is in hand me down robes? This is Ron's first ever year at Hogwarts! He should be allowed a little bit more than that. Wait a minute… did Percy get an owl too? Oh my, I have to get my mind off this before I blow my cover by sending that woman through the wall.' _She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now, you two — this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've — you've blown up a toilet or —"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." Fred exclaimed.

"Great idea though, thanks, Mum." was not amused.

"It's not funny. And look after Ron." At this the twins shared a glance and threw their arms over Ron's shoulders.

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us." They pulled him away from the group and started to whisper in his ear. Harry and Nick watched as the boy's face turned to shock, then disbelief, to rage, and finally to determination as he nodded. Ron became nervous as he asked his brothers a question, unheard by everyone except those two. They looked at each other and nodded. The young boy's face glowed as Fred broke off from the two, heading towards the front of the train while George steered Ron towards the back. A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls." Ron said to his sister.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts' toilet seat." George said after him.

"George!" The third year rolled his eyes.

"Only joking, Mom." The train began to move. Harry and Nick saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. They watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Nick glanced at Harry. The boy looked both excited and relieved. Flamel caught a stray thought and frowned.

"It must be scary living like that." Nick spoke softly. Harry turned and looked at him. His new friend's eye seemed to glow from behind his snowy locks. "To think that no matter where you're going it's better that what you're leaving behind. Harry sputtered.

'_**What did he do? Read my mind?'**_ He didn't get a chance to ask how Nick knew that because just then the door of the compartment slid open and the twins and Ron came in, dragging their trunks. The two got up to help put the trunks away. Harry saw that Ron still had a black mark on his nose.

"Hey Harry, Nick, sorry we took so long. Our friend Lee Jordan's got a tarantula at the middle of the train. We just had to see it." The twins smirked at their brother. "Right Ron?"

"Right," mumbled Ron. He turned towards the other two first years. "I'm Ron." This time Harry did the introductions.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is my friend Nick Salamander." Ron's eyes flickered towards Harry's forehead and was about to say something when Fred whacked him upside the head.

"Don't be rude Ronnie. Or Frenchie boy over there will go mental on you." Ron had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry Harry, I shouldn't have done that." Harry looked at Nick for an explanation.

"I think he was about to ask to see your scar."

"Oh, it's ok." Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Nick turned towards Ron. Ron looked like he wanted to ask some more questions but seemed to realize that if he wanted to have the respect of the other occupants in the cabin he would have to keep his questions to himself. Nick tried to make him feel a little bit more welcome.

"I doubt you will be the last person to ask him that. I just hope they are as kind as you tried to be." Ron blushed as Nick turned to glare at Fred and George. "I would not go mental on him." George snorted. Harry: sensing that a possible fight was about to start decided to intervene.

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry. Nick smiled. It seemed Harry found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him.

"Er — Yes, I think so,' said Ron, glancing at his brothers. "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must know loads of magic already." The youngest Weasley boy blushed. Looking around the cabin he decided to change the subject.

"I heard you went to live with Muggles. What are they like?" The twins and Nick leaned in for this. Harry sighed.

"Horrible — well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though." He looked up and saw the concerned looks on his four new friends' faces. Harry quickly addressed the Weasleys. "Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. Harry wasn't the only one who noticed because both Fred and George moved so that their little brother was trapped between them.

"What's the matter Ron?"

"Don't you-…" Fred started.

"…- like us?" George finished. Ron's face flushed redder than his hair.

"It's not that it's…" Ron was saved from answering when a lady opened the door and popped her head into the compartment.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" Ron held up a ball a sandwiches, his brothers wincing at the sight. Nick decided that it was the perfect time to leave the brothers alone and jumped to his feet. Harry seemed to have the same idea as he followed him out and shut the door. The nice lady looked a little concerned but nonetheless smiled and answered Harry's questions about her wares. Nick, however, looked the cart over with a calculating grey eye.

"Miss, do you sell drinks?" The woman nodded.

"Yes but only water, Butterbeer, and hot coco." Nick turned to Harry, who was fishing out coins from his pocket.

"How about it, Harry? I'll buy the drinks if you buy the snacks." Harry nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Nick addressed the lady.

"Miss, I would like five Butterbeers and five waters please." After he paid Nick stepped back so that Harry could make his purchase. Both boys hoped they brought their friends enough time to figure out what was wrong with Ron.

_(In the compartment right after Harry and Nick leave)_

"Alright Ronnie, don't think that you're getting away from this now spill." George and Fred both said lightly but firmly. Ron sighed.

"I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. I've got a lot to live up to. Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of the Quidditch team. Now Percy's a prefect. You two mess around a lot, but you still get really good marks and everyone thinks you're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as you guys, but if I do, it's no big deal, because you did it first." Ron looked almost close to tears, ashamed about how he felt. Now that he actually voiced it. Years of pent up feelings of inferiority also took their toll. "You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat while Percy got an owl from Dad for making Prefect and new robes from Mum for the exact same thing!" Fred and George didn't know what to do but what they did know was that telling him to snap out of it probably wasn't the best idea.

"Ronnie…" Fred leaned down and spoke softly. "You shouldn't be jealous of Percy."

"Yeah." George picked up. "He might be a prat but even though we tease him about it, Percy worked hard for that badge. It wasn't just handed to him."

"It isn't like we have the money to buy all those things anyway. You know that." Fred returned. Ron nodded his head and took a shaky breath.

"I know and although having all that to call my own is nice, there was only one thing that I really wanted. I was looking forward to having my own wand. Everyone else got brand new wands when they got accepted into Hogwarts." Fred nodded.

"Yeah, getting a new wand is nice. Maybe next year you can get your own." Ron shook his head.

"Then what would Ginny do? I can't really ask her to forgo getting a new wand just because I want one."

"True but what brought this on? I didn't think you were normally like this." George stated. Ron looked out the window. It was a while before he spoke.

"I overheard Mum tell one of the people in town about how disappointed she was that I wasn't a girl and how if it wasn't for Dad being against purging Ginny would have been going to Hogwarts this year instead of me." The twins recoiled in shock, a flash of blue lightning going unnoticed by the door."

"What the-!"

"How could she?" Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"It wouldn't be the first time that she said it. I just like to think that she's not doing it on purpose."

"But she always talked about you! About how helpful you were-"

"And how good of a chess player you were!" It was at that moment that the door was hesitantly slid open by the concession lady, who had a dark look on her face, to let Harry and Nick waddle in with their spoils.

"Fred, George, Ron? Can one of you help me with this?" Nick asked as he tried to balance ten large drinks in his arms. The Weasley boys paled at the amount of stuff their two friends brought. As Harry dumped the snacks into the seat, Fred and George helped Nick with the drinks. Meanwhile the lady came back in, holding a steaming mug with whipped cream on top, and made a bee line for Ron.

"Here honey, this will cheer you up a bit." Ron looked at her and then towards Harry and Nick. They both shook their heads. "This one's on the house." She said, noticing his line of sight. Ron took the mug.

"Thank you, mam." He took a sip. "It's really good." The lady smiled.

"It's no problem at all honey! And don't worry, you'll find your footing soon enough." With that she left, leaving all of the Weasley boys blushing.

"Um… How much did you hear?" Nick scoffed.

"Enough to know that I will never be able to stand your mother." Harry nodded.

"The lady's right you know, we haven't even started school yet. I'm sure you'll find something that makes you stand out. Right Nick?" The white haired boy stared at Ron.

"Do you play Quidditch Ron?"

"What does that-"

"Have to do with-"

"Anything?" Nick held up his hand in a 'hold on a minute' motion before returning his gaze to Ron. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, I play keeper sometimes at home." The boy smiled.

"A Keeper's job is to keep the other team from scoring, right?" This time all three Weasleys nodded. Harry just looked on confused. "But he can't block all of the attempts. Try thinking of your brothers' journey through Hogwarts, as well as your own, like that. They set the bar, it's your job to raise it for your sister. However, if you don't try at all, letting the other team score, you're not only letting your team down, you're letting yourself down. Is that how you want people to think of you?" Ron shook his head with a small smile on his face. "Good! And if any of us end up needing any help I'm sure we can all pitch in." They all nodded in agreement. An air of loyalty was woven through the air, only for it to be broken by the sound of a box being opened and then a splat on the window. They turned to see Harry sitting down, staring at a chocolate frog that jumped out the window. The raven blushed under their stares.

"What? I was hungry!" Nick looked at him before shrugging his shoulders. He turned towards the brothers.

"Well?" The twins and Ron looked at each other before looking back at Nick.

"Well what?" Nick and Harry share a look before rolling their eyes.

"It's not like we brought this all for ourselves. And I don't think Nick can finish ten drinks by himself." The white haired boy nodded.

"The rule for a party is if you buy the refreshments then you don't have to provide the entertainment." He turned towards Ron. "You said you brought sandwiches? Would it be alright for you to share them? We need something to balance all this sugar." As Ron tried to peal apart the sandwiched Harry addressed Fred and George.

"You two can tell us all about Hogwarts as we eat." George and Fred nodded but looked a little sheepish.

"Shure but it might actually be a good idea for you three to read up on your course books while we do that, especially Potions and Transfiguration. Both teachers start right off the bat and Snape, the Potions teacher, looks for any excuse to take points off any house except Slytherin, his own." The first years nodded and went to get their books and something to take notes with.

"What card did you get?" Ron asked Harry.

"What?" Fred answered.

"Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, to collect — famous witches and wizards. Ron's got about five hundred."

"But I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy." Ron injected. Harry reached over for the card that came with his escaped frog. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So this is Dumbledore!" exclaimed Harry. Again the four others exchanged looks before deciding to leave it alone for turned over his card and read:

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling."

Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.

"He's gone!" George and Fred laughed.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day,"

"He'll be back." said Ron.

"But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos." Harry said, a little confused.

"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "Weird!" Fred and George groaned.

"Oh no!"

"Not another one!" Ron just stuck his tounge out and turned back to his Potions notes. George noticed Nick open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as he worked on Transfiguration.

"You want to be careful with those," He warned. "When they say every flavor, they mean every flavor — you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. I had a booger-flavored one once." Nick laughed.

"Alright then! Let's hope I have better luck than you." He said with a cheeky grin. Nick got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end off of a funny gray one that none of the Weasleys would touch, which turned out to be pepper. The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills. There was a knock on the door of their compartment and a round-faced boy came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

"Have you tried the Accio spell yet?" Nick asked. The whole compartment looked at him.

"A-accio?" The boy asked. Nick nodded.

"Yes. Hold your wand up and state very clearly 'ak-ee-oh' and then the name of whatever you are trying to summon. The boy let out a shaky breath and raised his wand.

"I'll try. A-KEE-oh Trevor." The group thought they heard a very distant thump but nothing else happened. The boy looked dejected. Nick placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I thought I heard a thump. Let me try." The alchemist in hiding raised his wand but before he could say the words the compartment door opened again and this time a bushy haired witch stepped in.

"Oh Neville there you are! I searched the front of the train but I couldn't-" She stopped as she noticed that Nick's wand was raised. "You're doing magic? Let's see then." She crossed her arms and stood next to the door.

"Weren't you just…?" Nick shook his head. "Oh nevermind, 'ak-ee-oh' Trevor!" At first nothing happened but then there were a series of high pitch screams followed by a toad flying into the room and landing in Nick's hands. He then gave Trevor to Neville. "There you go! Try to hold onto him this time!" He turned around and came nose to nose with the girl. "Boundaries Miss-"

"That was amazing! What book was that in? I've tried a few simple spells myself just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart." All the boys in the compartment took an involuntary step back.

"That's…nice?" Was all Harry managed to say before she started back up.

"of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" Nick coughed.

"I'm Nicholas Salamander." He pointed to the twins.

"We're Fred and George Weasely." Hermione looked ready to open her mouth but Ron interrupted.

"Don't bother asking which on is which. They like to keep people guessing. I'm their younger brother Ron." She gave them all polite nods before turning to the last member of the group.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" asked Hermione. Fred and George snorted.

"You think he doesn't know his own name?" She ignored them. Indeed, it seemed that now she only had eyes for Harry.

"I know all about you, of course — I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me." said Hermione.

"That's not knowing Harry; that's knowing 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and let me tell you, only one of them is real." Ron said and the rest of the group nodded. They shouldn't of bothered though, she still seemed to ignore them.

"Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best. I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And she left, taking Neville with her. Silence reigned over the cabin.

"Well that was…" George shook himself and then seemed to suddenly remember something.

"Hey Harry, Nick; did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, someone tried to rob a high security vault." Harry and Nick stared.

"Really? What happened to them?" Fred shook his head.

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. Dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

"You mean Voldemort right?" Ron gasped. The twins, although they flinched at the name, chuckled.

"Told ya Ron!"

"That Frenchie-"

"- and Harry-"

"- ain't scared!" Nick rolled his eyes.

"Voldemort, at least the name, is French. It means to fly from, or run from, death. That in itself is a cowardly thing to do (_current hypocrisies notwithstanding…)_. Usually the only way to cheat Death is to delve into the Dark Arts; again an act of cowardice. I will not deny that he was a powerful and dangerous man but I refuse to hold his name to silence like something sacred. Many brave people lost their lives and I will honor them by saying his name. NOT saying his name just means that he has won." The room was silent again as Nick finished his mini speech. He chuckled nervously. "I'll just get off my soap box now." The room was silent for a whole minute before Harry spoke up.

"I nominate you as our charms expert!" A chorus of agrees followed.

"Hey now! Let's not get too hasty." Not much was said because the door slid open yet again. Three boys entered and Harry recognized the pale boy in middle one at once. It was funny; he was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.

"Is it true?" he asked. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes." said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards. The others noticed two because they started to flank the raven haired boy.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry and the group were looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron and his brothers gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Nick grumbled under his breath.

"Seriously you three? Seriously?" Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

"Good boy…" Flamel said under his breath. Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you." Both Harry and Ron stood up.

"Say that again!" Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered, but Malfoy forgot one very important detail. There weren't just two first years in the room but also two third years and, although no one realized it, a very experienced alchemist with his wand suddenly pressed into the base of Malfoy's skull, small blue sparks running up and down the wand."

"The only people in this room that needs a lesson in manners is you and your lackeys." Nick's voice was deadly quiet and his eyes burned holes through the blonde's. "You three barge in here and then pay attention to only one person while ignoring everyone else whom your object of interest has been with the _**entire**_ train ride. Then you insult said companions resulting in getting insulted yourself. And for the grand finale, you throw a temper tantrum because you didn't get your way." Malfoy still tried to get in the last word.

"Do you really think-?" Harry interrupted him.

"Look around you Malfoy! You are outclassed and outgunned." Indeed, the twins made short work of Crabbe and Goyle, hitting them both with a leg locking jinx. "I suggest you leave." Malfoy curled his lip but realized that the odds were not in his favor. He nodded stiffly. Nick removed his wand and the twins undid their curses. With one last glare the three of them ran out. Nick turned to the others.

"Now back to stu-" the door opened. "Oh screw it! We're never going to finish!" Hermione Granger came in.

"What has been going on?" she asked, looking at the sweets all over the floor. No one seemed to pay her any attention as they all turned to Harry.

"You've met Malfoy before?" Fred and George asked. Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." They turned to Hermione.

"Can we help you with something?" Ron asked before being smacked upside the head by both his brothers **and** Harry for being rude.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"What were you doing? Standing outside the door the whole time?" Nick asked.

"Never mind that. Would you please leave while we change?" Fred and George yelled at the same time.

"All right — I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice.

"Were they hurting you?" Harry asked. That seemed to have startled the witch.

"Excuse me?"

"Did they hurt you?" He repeated

"No, but they were acting childish." Fred and George snorted.

"The majority of Hogwarts students are under sixteen years old. Of course they would act childish." Hermione looked insulted. As she turned to leave she addressed Ron.

"You've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

"I do now!" He said as he glared at the snickering members of their little group. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark and he could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The boys put on their long black robes, no one made a comment on the state of Ron's or how Nick tried to squeeze himself into a corner, facing away from them, as he put his own robes on. A voice echoed through the train:

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." Harry's stomach lurched with nerves, Ron looked pale under his freckles and Nick looked like a man on death row getting ready to meet his end. Fred and George tried to reassure them. They explained although the first years will be taking a separate route to the castle, they would all meet up in Grand Hall for the Sorting. With that they crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry, Ron, and Nick waved goodbye to the twins as they followed the rest of the higher years. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice:

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!

"Is that…?" Ron trailed off. Harry nodded enthusiasticly. He grabbed both boys by the hand and dragged them over to meet Hagrid.

"All right there, Harry? Who's that you brought with you? A Weasley and…?" Harry was quick to introduce his friends.

"You were right Hagrid, this is Ron Weasley." He said, gesturing to the red head. "And this is Nick Salamander, he's from France." Hagrid nodded and clapped both boys on the shoulder, nearly sending them to the ground.

"Yeah. Dumbledore informed me that we would be getting a transfer student." Hagrid turned to Nick. "I reckon he'll be wanting to talk to you after the feast." Nick nodded.

"You know… you seem very huggable." Hagrid laughed.

"Why thank you but it's about time we get going." Now he addressed the first years as a whole. "C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that the students thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville sniffed once or twice."Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." It was beautiful. The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"I wish I could draw this." Nick spoke out loud.

"Why?" Ron asked

"So I can show it to my nana." _Oh Pernelle…_

"Oh…"

"'No more'n four to a boat!' Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Ron, and Nick were followed into their boat by Hermione. "'Everyone in?' shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!" And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. "Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. "Oy, you there! Is this your toad" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands.

"Again?" Ron whispered to Harry and Nick. There was an agitated 'harump' they turned to see Hermione glaring at them. "What? You know it's true." Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	3. The Sorting Hat

The Philosopher and the Stone

Sethblackwolf

Ch.3: The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: I don't own so please don't sue me. I'm taking creative license with Flamel's past.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face.

"Well, she doesn't look like someone to cross." Harry muttered to Ron and Nick. Ron shook his head.

"That's because she's not. You won't believe what kind of detentions she gave Fred and George. Ow!" Ron gasped as Nick gave him a rather rough elbow to the side.

"Hush before you make a scene!" They quieted down but not before Ron gave a return jab to the white haired boy's side.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid gestured behind him. McGonagall nodded.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was huge. Its stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them which led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. The drone of hundreds of voices could be heard from a doorway to the right.

"The rest of the school must already be here. So why aren't we going in there?" Hermione asked as Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off to the side the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall started. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." Harry snorted.

"Yeah, less like a family and more like a prison block…" This time Hermione slapped him.

"Pay attention!" It didn't seem like the woman noticed.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor."

"More like something that causes mini wars within Hogwarts each year." Nick mumbled to himself, having heard about it from an old apprentice who went to the school previously.

"I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Ron rubbed at the smudge as Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.

"I don't think that would work Harry." Nick said as he waited for McGonagall to get it over with.

"I shall return when we are ready for you." She said. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber. Almost all of the first years looked nervous. Harry turned to his two friends.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Ron replied. Harry started to look sick.

"We have to try on a bewitched hat." The now familiar French voice spoke up from behind them. They turned to the white haired boy.

"What?"

"We're going to put on a hat that the very founders of the school bewitched to sort the students." A contemplative look came over his face. "I wonder if they got lazy?" He noticed all of the rest of the first years looking at him. "It's true! Look it up in that book that talks about Hogwarts' history if you don't believe me!" Ron shook his head.

"I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." All of a sudden several people behind them screamed.

"What in Merlin's name?" About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —" a fat monk was saying.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost —"

"I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing ruffles and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

"Ah! Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, such nasty business, what happened to him." Harry leaned over.

"What happened to him?" Ron shushed them, a little pale around the face.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"No, we're about to perform to the song 'Lucy in the sky with Diamonds." It didn't seem that the Friar heard him.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned.

"Took her long enough..." Ron grumbled. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

"Harry! Ron! Hurry up! You're holding up the line!" Neville yelled.

"I think my legs have turned to lead." Harry mumbled, Ron nodded in agreement.

"Oh please…" Hermione groaned and poked both of the boys in the side.

"Ow!"

"Hurry up you two." Nick whined (although he would never admit it). They got into line behind a boy with sandy hair and walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

"I had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place." Harry said. Nicholas could see where he was coming from. The Great Hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. They looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

Hermione whispered, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

"Oh! So you read that part but you didn't read the part about the hat? And you were going on about what spells you would use. It's not even the first day of classes. I don't think you're going to be in Ravenclaw." Hermione looked insulted but a murmur from the front of the line brought their attention away from each other. Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:

"'_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_If you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!' _

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Nick smirked.

"Told you…" Ron rolled his eyes.

"No one was arguing with you…" They noticed that Harry smiled weakly.

"I don't feel brave or quick-witted or any of that at the moment. If only the hat had mentioned a house for people who felt a bit queasy, that would have been the one for me." The group chuckled.

"Yeah, for you and everyone else in line." Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

'_Oh this is going to take a while…'_ (Since we all know how the story goes let's skip to Nick's)

"Salamander, Nicholas!" The alchemist gulped. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck!" Ron said. Nick smiled and went forward. McGonagall placed the hat over his head.

"Hat…" Nicholas said within his mind. "I need to have a talk with you." A chuckle was heard in his ear.

"Heh, heh… How did you manage to do this?" Flamel shrugged and smiled sheepishly. Leaving the world outside their conversation to wonder what was going on.

"Oh… you know… the usual. Shit happens." The hat chuckled again.

"Yes, and your wife decided to take advantage of that. She's a smart woman, not taking everything at face value like you do. Your blind loyalty would put you in Hufflepuff."

"Have you been talking to my wife too? Everyone's ganging up on me today!" The hat continued like it never heard him.

"You're as hard working as a Hufflepuff too. But wait! No… you only put an effort in things that have a personal effect and meaning to you."

"You say it like that's a bad thing."

"No… not a bad thing just… not Hufflepuff material."

"So Hufflepuff's out?" The hat nodded.

"As is Slytherin. You are not enough of a realist for that." Nick glared up at the brim of the hat.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that…"

"You would be a perfect match for Ravenclaw-"

"What would I learn from Ravenclaw?"

"Excuse me?" The hat asked, amused.

"Ravenclaw is a house that teaches children with a higher level of intelligence and wit how to use those talents. That's fine and dandy for a real eleven year old but-"

"You're over six centuries. I understand." Nick smiled.

"You're understanding of a lot of things. I'm surprised you haven't called me a pervert yet." He felt the hat smile.

"If I thought you were a threat to the children I would have informed the whole hall already. You're not a pervert. You've just been placed in a difficult situation. Don't worry, I can't tell anyone what I see in people's minds anyway. Getting back on track, are you sure Ravenclaw is not for you?"

"I'm sure… which just leaves…"

"Yep. Just as well, outside of Hufflepuff it's where all the naive students go." Nicholas was gob smacked. The hat decided to address the rest of the school. "GRYFFINDOR!" Flamel would not take that lying down. Just before Professor McGonagall took the hat off his head he sent one final thought to it.

_'Here's a parting gift from me to you.'_ Using wandless magic he changed the color of the hat into a polka dot pattern with the Hogwarts school colors. While the school was in an uproar, Nicholas calmly walked to the Gryffindor table. Fred and George scooted apart and patted down on the space between them.

"Bloody brilliant that!" Fred said, nodding to the hat. Professor McGonagall had to cast a silencing charm over it as it started to say things that would make a sailor grow green with envy.

"How did you do it?" George asked. Nick shrugged, a sly smile coming to his lips.

"It just happened! I didn't mean to do it!" There was a scoff somewhere past George. Nick leaned forward and saw the twin's and Ron's older brother Percy looking down at him.

"I would hope not. Gryffindor has enough pranksters with those two." He nodded to the twins. Just then Ron walked up, having been sorted into Gryffindor as well, clapped the bespectacled boy on the shoulder.

"Oh come off it Percy. Look! The professors were able to fix it and it helped calm the rest of us first years down." He turned to Harry and Nick. "I guess it's safe to say that you two met Percy?" At their nods he sat down next to Harry. Suddenly Albus Dumbledore got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered.

'_Ah… Albus! You're as funny as always/_' It looked like Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Is he — a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly.

"Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?" From out of nowhere the dishes in front of them were now piled with food. There were so many things to choose from: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

"Don't let their look fool you, peppermint humbugs are the best." Nick said as he piled his plate with the said treat. The train group looked at him weirdly before shaking their heads. Ron noticed that Harry seemed to be hording his food like he was never going to see it again, piling his plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints.

"The food's not going to disappear on you Harry." The raven head looked at him sheepishly but didn't remove his plate from out beneath his huddled form. It looked like he was about to say something else when he receive a subtle kick in the shins by both twins. Ron looked up to see them mouth 'not now' at him. By then it seemed that one of the ghost from before had stricken up a conversation with Harry.

"That does look good." said the ghost in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak.

"Can't you —?"

"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years." said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" said Ron suddenly. "My brothers told me about you — you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would _prefer _you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy —" the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.

"_Nearly _Headless? How can you be _nearly _headless?" Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted.

"Like _this_," he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So — new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row!" At this Ron, Harry, and Nick reached over and slapped Percy, Fred, and George upside the head, respectively.

"Ow!"

"What was-"

"-that for!" The three elder Weasleys gulped at the looks the first years were giving them. Nearly Headless Nick coughed into his fist.

"Yes. Well then, the Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable — he's the Slytherin ghost." Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and laughed at what he saw.

"Hey guys, look at this!" As one the group turned and realized what was so funny. Next to Malfoy was a horrible ghost sitting there, with blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. Malfoy looked like he would have rather been in Hufflepuff then where he was seated now.

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked Seamus.

"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately. With that, they returned to their food. When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding…

The talk turned to their families.

"I'm half-and-half,' said Seamus. 'Me dad's a Muggle. Mum didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him.'" The others laughed.

"What about you, Neville?" asked Ron. The shy boy shrugged.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me — he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned —" Hermione gasped. Neville gave her a reassuring smile. "But nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced — all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. You should have seen their faces when I got in here — they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad." Nick looked shocked and appalled before they turned to him.

'_What is wrong with these British people?' _Not wanting to insult anybody the alchemist schooled his features into a look of enjoyment.

"And you, Nick?" Nick shrugged.

"Like Neville I was raised by my nana. Lovely woman but she can be a little crazy when it comes to education. She heard that Hogwarts was a good school and decided to send me here."

"Ouch!" Harry clapped a hand to his head.

"What is it?" asked Percy.

"N-nothing." Ron turned to his brothers.

"Is this another 'not now' thing?" The twins groaned as Harry blushed. Nick watched as the boy seemed to shake off whatever he was feeling and turn to Percy.

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you?"

"No, he just pulled a name from out of his arse." Ron interrupted sarcastically. Percy gave his youngest brother a look before continuing.

"No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to — everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape." At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered." Ron rolled his eyes.

"What are we, horses?" Nick spluttered and almost fell off the table. Harry and the others only gave him a courtesy glance before going back to Dumbledore, used to their weird friend by now.

"I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"Naughty, naughty…"

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

'_Why? Why not tell us why? This seems like you're just asking for someone to-.'_ Nick followed Dumbledore's line of sight. Harry stared back, puzzled. A sense of dread crept up the alchemist, like a dementor's presence. _'Albus! He's just a kid! What do you want an eleven year old to do. You… you're joking, right?'_ Harry and Nick laughed, although Nick's was a little forced. But they were one of the few who did.

"He's not serious?" he muttered to Percy.

"Must be," said Percy, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere — the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"Oh, I suppose British prefects are so important to be allowed to know more than what's necessary for them to do their job as the teachers' tools?" Nick mumbled under his breath.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Nick noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. He smiled, his mood picking up a little.

'_At least I'm not the only one who believes that Albus would have never made it as even an amateur singer.'_ Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

'_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, _

_Teach us something please, _

_Whether we be old and bald _

_Or young with scabby knees, _

_Our heads could do with filling _

_With some interesting stuff, _

_For now they're bare and full of air, _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff, _

_So teach us things worth knowing, _

_Bring back what we've forgot, _

_just do your best, we'll do the rest, _

_And learn until our brains all rot.' _

Nick sang to the tune of the French anthem. Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" Ron, Harry, and Nick moved to join the group following Percy when the headmaster called out. "Mr. Salamander? Can you follow me please? I would like to talk to you in my office before you go to bed." Nick shrugged his shoulders at Ron and Harry.

"Well, Hagrid did say that Dumbledore might want to talk to me." They nodded.

_(Time Skip)_

Nick was very subdued as he walked towards a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. _'Can't believe that Albus would try and look into a student's mind!'_

"Password?" she said.

"Caput Draconis," The portrait swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. In the middle of the room stood Percy. "Oh, hello Percy."

"Hello Nicholas, the boys' dormitories are over to the right." He pointed to a door. "Inside you'll find a hallway of doors. Each door has a number on it that corresponds to the year a person's been in Hogwarts. Obviously your dormitory is through the door marked 'one'."

"Obviously." Nick smiled at the boy. "Mr. Prefect? Would it be alright for me to write to my Nana before I go to bed?" Percy nodded but had a calculating look on his face.

"That would be fine. Although, I must ask that you write it in here as the other students are asleep at this time."

"O.K!" Nick chirpped with a smile on his face. Percy's expression didn't change. The smile dropped. "Oh... kay... Is there a problem?" The prefect seemed to be torn between being polite and blunt when he replied.

"I would like to talk to you before you go to bed." Nick nodded. Percy's mood didn't seem to improve by the time he got back with Puff and the things he needed to write his letter. In fact, after giving an admiring look to the owl, Percy's expression seemed to darken.

_'He does NOT like you. Does he Nicholas?' _Puff thought to his owner. The owl felt him give a mental sigh.

_'I may have been a little rude.' _Nick thought as he sat down in a chair by the fire. Looking up at the prefect, Nicholas sighed again and put down his quill and parchment. Gesturing to the chair next to him Nick spoke.

"It doesn't make any sense for you to just wait there while I write a five page letter to my family. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Percy nodded and sat down. As soon as he did Puff flew over and sat on his lap. Nick looked affronted at the look he received from the boy. "Don't look at me like that! I didn't send him over to you! It's just that he has to wait now and he likes people!" Percy had the decency to look a little abashed. The Weasley spent a short time petting the owl before he spoke.

"I see that you don't really like me very much."

"I don't really know you." Nick said carefully. Percy's head shot up.

"Exactly! Yet you seem to disrespect me!" The white haired boy raised his hand.

"You're right, I don't know you and yet I have judged you. For that I am sorry." He looks at the other boy. "I'm just one first year out of many that you introduced yourself to. Why is my opinion held in such high regard?" Percy scoffed.

"It's not. It's just that you are a friend of my brothers and-"

"It is their opinion that matters. Ah! From what I have heard, they might tease you but they do love you." He nodded when Percy gave him a skeptic glance. "It's true! Although not in the same words, Fred and George said this themselves."

"They told you?"

"No, they said it to Ron. Harry, the nice concessions lady, and I just heard it through the door. However, my opinion of you is my own."

"Why were they telling Ron this?" This time Nick looked sheepish. "He was upset that he couldn't get his own wand. Among other things..." Percy didn't hear the last part.

"So that's it huh? You don't like me because my family's poor." He stood up, knocking his chair over. "Not all of us come from families so rich that they can afford to send their grand kids to school in another country! Why am I talking to you any way? My family's situation is none of your business!" Flamel was pissed.

"SIT DOWN!" Percy looked like he was about to argue but one look from frosty grey eyes had him quick to comply. "You're right. Your family's situation is none of my business. However..." The alchemist leaned forward. "My Grandfather founded my family and he was a muggle borne pauper! My family works for what we have! I have no problem with your family being poor! What I do have a problem with is how one child is lavished with all the attention while his little brother, who might I add is just starting school, is dressed in rags, outfitted with hand me downs and told that the only reason he is even alive is because his father was against abortion! You too judge without knowing all the details. Hey hypocrite, get off your high horse!" Nick paused for breath, looking at the prefect who looked like he was just slapped in the face. "I don't know why I feel the need to get involved." He leaned back in his chair. "Perhaps it's because I look to them as my friends and I won't stand by when I think my friends need help. Or could it be that you and your brothers remind me of two very special people that I knew long ago. I failed them, I'll be damned if I fail all of you. Yes Percy," Nick added at Percy's slightly hopeful look. "I hope you and I can be friends too."

"Thank you and... I'm sorry. But, what do you mean when you said Ron's only-?" Nick cut him off.

"Exactly what I said Percy. Again Harry and I only heard this through a door while Fred and George got the full story. It might be best if you talked to them." Percy sighed.

"How can I? No one want to tell me anything." The white haired boy chuckled lightly.

"Forgive me for my rudeness but what would you expect? You got on my case after what happened with the Hat. You seem to think that you're better than everyone just because you're a Prefect. Ron and the others probably don't want to talk to you because they think that you will tell them off for one thing or another."

"But I have to be tough on them. I'm a Prefect!"

"Isn't a Prefect's job to help other students? Dolling out punishments and having a superior attitude is not the first thing that comes to mind when thinking about helping students. That badge you wear is worth nothing if students are afraid to go to you when they need help." He paused for a moment. "You also look a little stuck up."

"W-what?" Percy spluttered. Nick shrugged.

"You just seem unapproachable. You... look the part but again, you may not act the part. How do I say this? Percy you give off the impression that your image is the most important thing in the universe."

"We what do you expect me to do? Do you want me to throw away the new robes and the owl that my parents brought for me?" The alchemist sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, I'm not saying that at all. I'll I'm saying is loosen up a bit. Turn the 'walk' into a casual stroll and not a rigid march." Percy look at the French boy before nodding.

"I think I can do that." They both stood up.

"Uh... Percy?" A voice came from the corridor. Ron was standing at the entrance. Nick nudged Percy in the ribs.

"Well, duty calls." He whispered. In a louder voice he addressed the room as a whole. "It's time for me to go to bed. Puff?" The owl flew to his shoulder.

"It's about Harry!" Ron blurts as they get closer.

"What?" Nick asked as Percy walked to his brother then kneeling so that they were eye level with Percy's hands on Ron's shoulders.

"What's wrong with Harry Ron?" The boy took a deep breath, looking between his brother and his friend.

"I saw bruises and cuts on Harry's back as we were changing for bed." There was a collective gasp. "He tried to hide them but I still saw them. I think Harry was abused at his relatives' home.


End file.
